In the conventional angle ball valve, the seat ring is worn uniformly for the reason that the fluid which enters from the first flow passage through the inlet port of the valve member into the valve member causes an irregular flow and the direction of the fluid flow is changed into that of the second flow passage through the outlet port of the valve member, when a partial load is caused in the valve member, and accordingly applied directly to the seat ring which supports the valve member. The thus worn seat ring cannot support the valve member in the normal posture, as the valve member is leaned. Consequently, it becomes difficult to rotate the valve member smoothly by means of a valve stem, and then a clearance is produced between the valve member and the deformed seat ring and brings the leakage of fluid.
This invention relates to an angle ball valve adapted to support a partial load by a receiving member in order that a partial load may not be applied to a seat ring which supports a valve member, and said angle ball valve which can compensate the wear of the seat ring by a simple operation such that the adjusting spindle is merely rotated without decomposing the valve.